Non-volatile memory or non-volatile storage is computer memory that is capable of storing digital data when not powered. Non-volatile memory includes read-only memory, flash memory, ferroelectric RAM (F-RAM), some types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g. hard disks, floppy disks, and magnetic tape), and optical discs, among others. One typical type of non-volatile memory utilizes one transistor and one resister (1T1R) per memory cell. These 1T1R designs typically have an increased transistor width to accommodate the drive current required to operate the memory cell. Such increased widths restrict the number of memory cells that may be fabricated on one semiconductor wafer.
Another type of non-volatile memory cell utilizes two transistors and one resistor (2T1R) per memory cell. In a typical 2T1R memory cell array, each pair of word lines operates on the same row of memory cells. These rows of memory cells are aligned in a grid pattern so that adjacent rows of memory cells have storage elements that are aligned in a longitudinal direction of the rows of memory cells. Such alignment has been shown to result in substantial electrical interference such as crosstalk and disturb phenomena, as will be appreciated by those with skill in the art. In order to reduce such interference, a distance between storage elements is typically increased, resulting in fewer memory cells per semiconductor wafer. Although these typical 2T1R memory cells and arrays are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for reduced size and increased performance is essentially constant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a memory cell array that has a reduced size and interference relative to existing memory cell arrays. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the memory cell arrays and methods of storing data will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, brief summary, and this background.